


Elephant

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Victor goes through a sudden Heat, and damn it all if Yuri isn't an Alpha. PWP. Alpha/Omega dynamics. A/B/O





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously a slut for these two. and I can NOT get enough of some Omega!Victor and Alpha!Yuri. Sin with me, guys.

Victor flips on his bed for what feels like the millionth time. The fever of his Heat is setting in and he groans at the thought. It’s not his first Heat, but he’s been on suppressants ever since his senior debut, so it’s been a while. He completely forgot to fill his suppressants before he left Russia, and he curses his forgetfulness as he flips back over again.

There’s a knock at his door and he whines into his pillow.

“Victor? Are you alright?” It’s Yuri and Victor groans again, pulling his covers tighter around him in hopes of quelling his smell.

“Fine, Yuri. Thanks for asking.” He tries to sound calm and normal, but he can hear the forced tones to his voice.

“Are you sure? Do you need food or water?” Victor hesitates at the question. Water would be wonderful. He’s beginning to burn up and just the thought of water makes him beyond thirsty. But Yuri can’t come in here! He can wrap himself in 20 blankets and his smell would still seep out.

“No thank you! I’m fine.”

He hears as Yuri walks away, and he sighs in both relief and frustration. There’s almost no way that he can keep this from Yuri. They have practice later today and even if he can get out of it, that won’t account for the next 5-7 days that his Heat will occupy. And if he says he’s sick, Yuri will probably want to take care of him.

He groans again. Yuri is probably a Beta or maybe an Omega as well. Either way he’d probably be perfectly capable of taking care of him during his Heat. And Beta’s, while not as good as Alphas, were perfectly able to satisfy an Omega.

Somehow Victor finds sleep, and its hours before a soft knock at his door wakes him.

“Victor? Ma made you something to eat. She says you’ve been up here all day.” It’s Yuri again, and Victor turns his head and looks out the window. It’s getting dark. He’s missed their practice, but knowing Yuri, he went ahead and practiced on his own for a while before coming to find him.

He can’t even manage a word. His throat is so dry and he’s dying for a drink, and he’s sure there was a reason he didn’t want Yuri to come in, but honestly he can’t even remember why. He moans loudly, hoping it’s enough to get the younger man to bring him the food.

He hears the door open slightly and thanks God that he got the message. The thought of sitting up from the bed, crosses his mind when a loud crash and clatter fills the small room.

“Sorry! I—I’ll have Ma make you some more food. I—I didn’t realize—“

Victor moans loudly as he realizes why he didn’t want Yuri in his room. It’s not the worst thing, being an Omega, it’s just sometimes Beta’s can be kind of mean to Omegas. And yeah, there’s a bit of embarrassment that comes from forcibly being thrown into a feverish Heat that can only be sedated by an Alpha’s knot.

Victor’s closed his eyes now, so overcome by embarrassment and self loathing that it takes him far too long to realize that Yuri is right there next to him. He feels the cool touch of his hand on his cheek and it still takes him a moment to get it. Yuri’s not disgusted, he’s not making fun of him or shaming him, he’s—worried about him.

He can feel hot tears pool in his eyes and he lets out a long sob as they fall down his cheeks. Yuri pushes his hair away from his face and Victor can feel the mattress dip as the younger man sits down next to him.

“Yuri, you don’t have to—“Oh dear lord on high, Yuri smells _fantastic_! The scent washes over him like a wave of pure agonizing, musky lust and Victor leans into him, inhaling the aroma through his sweater like its life giving. He moans softly as he exhales and he tries to crawl into Yuri’s lap to get more.

“Easy, Victor,” the Japanese man says calmly, “Ma’s on her way up with a tray. Just stay calm.”

Stay Calm?! Is that even possible? Yuri smells like heaven and it just dawns on Victor that the reason Yuri’s touch was so soothing was because his body is made to calm the Heat. Alpha. The only real way to sedate an Omega during Heat, and here he is; beautiful, talented, wonderful, kind, Eros inducing Yuri.

Victor purrs as Yuri runs his hand down his back gently, and he’s vaguely aware that Yuri is trying to keep him calm, but it’s just making it worse. God he wants to present, he _needs_ to present. He wiggles, torn between his desperate need to shove his ass in the air for Yuri and the desire to stay wrapped in his arms.

“Just leave the tray, Ma. Victor’s not feeling well.”

Victor guesses Yuri’s mother knocked, but all he can take in is Yuri.

Yuri waits for a moment and then slides off the bed, causing Victor to whine loudly, but giving him the perfect chance to present. He kicks the covers off of himself and maneuvers his body so that he’s across it at a‘t’ angle. He lays his head on the mattress and shoves his ass up, moaning again as fresh slick falls down his thighs.

He hears the rattle of the tray as Yuri brings it in, and he hears the gasp from his Alpha the next second. He wiggles again, trying to entice his Alpha in.

“Victor…” Yuri’s voice is wispy and pleading, and Victor moans, arching his back so his hips widen for Yuri.

“Please…Katsudon…”

 He hears Yuri set the tray down and he’s hit with a powerful burst of Alpha scent before he feels cool hands run over his fever hot skin. He hums in content as the cool touch smoothes over his ass and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he feels a finger dip inside of him.

“Fuck.” He hears Yuri breath softly, and Victor feels his body vibrate with desire as the younger man adds a second finger, pushing in and out, faster.

He comes; hot jets shoot out all over the sheets and he moans deeply as his hole clamps down around Yuri’s fingers.  

He whimpers as Yuri pulls his fingers free and then flips him over almost violently. Yuri grips Victor’s cock, giving a smooth pump before pushing his own deep inside the wetness. Victor’s eyes roll, his mouth opening in pure happiness as finally he’s filled with an amazing Alpha cock.

Yuri moves slowly, pumping Victor’s cock firmly as he moves, and Victor can feel as his insides open to make room for that perfect intrusion. As Yuri hits to the hilt, he lets go of Victor and pants softly, doubling over and pressing cool kisses to Victor’s collar bone.

Victor whines, tightening himself around Yuri and the younger man growls, sending shivers down Victor’s entire body.

It’s a blur after that. Yuri pounds into Victor’s body relentlessly, sending pleasure after immeasurable pleasure into the desperate Omega. Victor comes twice more before Yuri slams into him hard, sending shockwaves of delight through him as he empties his cock deep inside the Russian.

Victor comes again, sobbing in pure glee as Yuri’s knot plugs him tightly.

Yuri’s panting, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air as Victor begins to mewl and purr under him.

“Mmm so good.” Victor says with sedated, contented joy.

Yuri grins. “I wasn’t—I didn’t plan to—“He trails off with a moan as Victor squeezes him again.

“I didn’t know my Katsudon was an Alpha.” Victor takes a deep, satisfied breath as he reaches up to press his hand to Yuri’s cheek.

Yuri blushes, and he groans as his knot goes down and he slips out of Victor easily, turning to flop on his back next to him. Victor whines at the loss, moving to straddle Yuri, but deciding to just lie on top of him instead. The fever has gone down thanks to the generous helping of Alpha come, but the soothing feel of Yuri’s skin is still bliss.

They stay like that for a long time; Victor is almost asleep when Yuri moves from under him, tossing him on the bed as he gets up.

“Hey, I was comfortable.” He whines, miserably.

“I want you to have some water before you go to sleep. You haven’t had anything in your stomach all day, and you just lost a lot of fluids.”

Victor grins. “I think I got some of that fluid back, no?”

He sees Yuri blush and smile as he hands him the water. “Be a good Omega and do as you’re told.”

Victor shivers. Yuri’s voice was deep and demanding, but still kind as always. He does has he’s told and downs the glass in a few gulps.

“More?” Yuri asks, taking the glass, and Victor nods. He’s so thirsty!

It takes two more glasses before he’s not dying of thirst anymore, and Yuri sits down beside him, moving some hair out of his face. Victor smiles and is immediately hit with another wave of Yuri’s scent. He mewls as the younger man touches his face and feels as fresh slick forms.

“Yuuri…” He moans leaning into the Alpha’s touch and Yuri chuckles, deep and lusty. Victor can feel his hard Alpha cock and he hums happily, nuzzling Yuri’s neck and letting his fingers play mischievously at the base of the Alpha’s cock.

“Are you teasing me?” Yuri says, breathily.

Victor smiles and shakes his head. “I would never.” He means for it to be sarcastic, but it just comes out sounding desperate. And Yuri takes a shaky breath as he pushes Victor’s hand away and grips his cock firmly.

Victor doesn’t need instruction. He maneuvers his body and sets himself on top of that wonderful cock, sliding himself down with a long, low moan. He’s facing Yuri, hands wrapped around his neck as he pushes himself up and down, slowly increasing the pace.

Yuri leans back, his eyes close and Victor sobs as the motion throws his dick right into a bundle of nerves that set his body on fire. Yuri wraps his arms around Victor’s waist as the Omega starts thrashing up and down, moaning and whining earnestly.

The older man sobs; the pleasure causing his body to vibrate as he feels yet another orgasm rise in his stomach.

“Yuri…so good…so big…so…” He bumbles out praise after praise as he fucks himself on Yuri’s dick, getting as much pleasure as he can from the Alpha.

Yuri’s in awe of Victor. He’s so unspeakably gorgeous like this; hair sweat stuck to his face, head thrown back in absolute pleasure, filth pouring from his mouth as he bounces seductively on his lap. Victor cries out, clamping down tightly as he comes again and Yuri growls in pleasure as he sees the Omega orgasm.

He flips Victor over, throwing him on the bed and he ruts helplessly into him, pounding that spot that makes Victor thrash around in elation, over and over again. He feels his orgasm rise inside of him and at the point of no return he screams, pouring copious amounts of fresh cum deep inside of the Omega.

Victor moans, stretching his neck and showing off the untouched skin. Yuri growls again, leaning down and sinking his teeth deep into the supple skin, causing Victor to whine in both pain and pleasure. He shivers as Yuri licks at the mark he’s made and he feels hot tears fall down his cheeks.

“Vicchan…” He hears Yuri’s voice, soft in the dark and he can’t stop crying. He wraps his arms around Yuri’s back and holds him close, still feeling the swollen knot inside of him.

“So good…” He whispers through sobs. “So very good.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos pay the bills, guys.   
> ***Follow me on tumblr at irohnthisplace.tumblr.com to send prompts and receive updates!


End file.
